Truthfully - Dramione
by daytimecoffeeshop
Summary: Draco and Hermione share things that somehow overcome the juxtaposition of their two personalities. Their similar attitude of hopelessness forces them to meet at a somewhat controlled medium, resulting in major conflict between Griffendoor and Ravenclaw. But they learn to respect each other in unpredictable ways, and that respect may grow into something new and unheard-of. . .


**Authors Note:** I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of this stuff. It's J.K.'s If it were mine, I would be writing more than fan fiction so. . . Review Please :)

**Hermione -**

Maybe I should've paid him more attention. Maybe he was right, maybe, maybe I could have been. . . wrong? That's an odd feeling, being wrong. I guess I wasn't being as observant as I though I was. I just, I thought he realized where my priority's were! But I guess he didn't, I guess Lavender Brown fills Ron's gap better than I did.

Well Obviously I didn't mean that much to him, considering he moved on exactly six days after our, loud, infamous, break-up. Precisely six days after he humiliated me in the great hall, he marched in with a giggling Lavender in tow, causing me to choke on my scrambled eggs. Six days!

Ever since, I've felt incredibly distant from Harry, Ginny, and pretty much of the griffendoors, and on a _separate planet_ from Ron, and the _airhead._ (I've been careful not to say, ore even think, her name. Plus I think airhead sums it up in the nicest possible way anyhow.) I didn't even go to the library anymore, I preferred the sanctuary of the newly discovered "secondary tower." It was identical to the astronomy tower. Well, almost, but it was dusty, like it hadn't been looked upon in all of it's years. It was cold, and there were four lookout points. I've spent, pretty much my whole sixth year curled up below the lookout. And here I was again.

After I first discovered it, six days ago, I'd began to, "move in." Not in a major way, just, some books, random scraps of parchment, and quills were tossed about along with a couple blankets. There was a tiny purple pillow there incase I didn't feel like returning to the common room, which was practically every other night. But, the pillow was enchanted, so I could stuff all of my belongings in, in the morning, incase someone did happen to come across the tower and discover my personal sanctuary. But, that was highly doubtful, considering how I had found it. . .

Flashback:

Right after Ron and Lavender arrived at breakfast to make their announcement, I forced myself to swallow down my eggs and toast just because I knew people would be watching me. But, when classes began, I escaped to the moving staircases and sat, dully slumped across the handle bars. I was sitting on the fifth floor stair case, which was rarely used, but abandoned, now that everyone had disappeared into classrooms. It kept moving, to different deferent destinations, seemingly trying to please me; the passenger who wouldn't get off. But I just sat, numb, for around an hour after I ran out of tears.

Too soon students below me began to crowd the corridors so I picked myself up and crawled up behind the top of the staircase before it began to move again. I had thought I was at the astronomy tower, but that didn't make sense because the astronomy wing was at the other side of the castle. It was worn, but seemingly untouched by humans, more like eroded by the weather. I spent the day in that tower, the only hiding place that no one knew about. The only place people wouldn't be able to find me.

Flashback End:

Day by day I would stumble up to the tower, and the fifth staircase always seemed to know just what I wanted. And returned right when I needed to leave. Harry and Ginny would always offer to, "accompany me to the library," or "eat with me elsewhere," but they were just reminders. And where Harry went, Ron went, especially when Harry went somewhere _with_ Ginny. No, I just preferred to be alone.

I sighed as I stuffed my things into my burgundy pillow case, and tossed it across the tower. The staircase awaited me, and dropped me off on the fifth floor, just in time for transfigurations. With Ron. And Lavender. I slowly pulled the wooded door open and unwillingly stalked into class, wishing I could be up in my tower.

**Draco -**

If a genie popped out of the vial in front of me, my first wish would be for Pansy to fuck off. She was so many things, annoying, fake, and clingy, being the most evident, but if there's anything she isn't, it would be subtle. It was very obvious what she wanted from me, and she wanted it anywhere. In the dungeons, room of requirements, abandoned classroom, for merlins sake, she would do it in dumbledoor's office if I asked her. I wanted kill someone. Her preferably.

"Draco," her voice, though only a whisper, coursed through me like poison, and I went stiffer, crushing my quill a little too hard onto my parchment.

"What do you want Pansy." I snarled, trying to not to thrash out at her. I kept scribbling pointless things just for the sake of not looking up.

"For you to meet me in the astronomy tower tonight." Shameless, is what she really is. Can't she see that she makes me sick?

"Whatever you want."

"/Whatever/ I want?" She giggled. I groaned and finished up my essay.

"Yeah, see ya tonight." I said tightly. I couldn't keep doing this, I'd tell her tonight. As I stalked out of the dungeon room, I thrusted my paper to Snape, and stalked out the door, without waiting for any remark from Snape.

As I made my way up, out of the dungeons I was stopped by a cloud of third years clustered in the stairwell. I could hear their annoying, squeaky voices from the first step.

". . .and from what I hear she was next in line for head girl, but with all the classes she's been skipping."

"Do you really think that she was the one to enchant Lavender's hair to grow apples?"

"I think that she was the one to dump him, and Ron is just using Lavender to savor his reputa-"

"Oh thats purposturous! The _weasel_ doesn't have a reputation to save. And if he does, it's one of filthy blood traitor. Now scatter." I'd had enough. The third years shuffled up the staircase. But not fast enough to see that it was a mixed group of slytherin and hufflepuff. Disgusting.

I continued through the castle, out the doors, and to the quidditch pitch. My silver incrusted nimbus 2001 was stowed away inside the slytherin broom closet. I yanked it out and almost immediately launched into the air. I let go of my pent up irritation, coming from my father, and Pansy, and everything else in the world, and wound my way around the schools towers. I circled the astronomy tower, occupied by some fifth years, standing around and talking. I swooped over the lake shore and spotted a group of first years charming leaves to jump. Probably just learned that _leviosa_ that Granger mastered so well in our first year. Attempting to outshine us purebloods. Even if she had wizard blood, her bushy hair would set her apart as the outcast anyway. Speaking of the knat, there she was, curled up in the astronomy tower. Pathetic. She even had a pillow, as if she was kicked out of her dorm, and sent to sleep out in the cold tower. The astronomy tower. . . that was currently hosting that group of fifth years. He yanked his broom around to where he thought he had seen her. But it was gone! He circle around again, twice, three times, but he just kept running into the fifth year party. It's like I just imagined her. It was just all the gossip. But, I lowered myself to the pitch, deciding that i'd had enough flying for the day, for I was going insane.


End file.
